legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jamesster.LEGO/More LEGO Minifigures Screenshots
I can't believe this wasn't posted sooner. http://www.funcom.com/investors/funcom_n.v._publishes_its_2012_annual_financial_statements http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=77685&#entry1583784 LEGO Minifigures 1.png LEGO Minifigures 2.png LEGO Minifigures 3.png LEGO Minifigures 4.png Now here's something really interesting: Look at the beach in the pirate world screenshot. Look closely at the shacks and barrels and whatnot. Do they look familiar? They're from Gnarled Forest in LEGO Universe! Yep, Funcom is using LEGO Universe assets for LEGO Minifigures. I wonder what else might turn up? Also, the classic Futuron monorail! It's been slightly updated with new pieces, but dang, that's awesome. Here's the text that goes with the screenshots: In 2012 Funcom announced that following the launch of The Secret World, its third large-scale MMO, the company would explore a different direction and pursue a new strategy of building more focused and more cost-effective games. An important part of that strategy was the signing of a license agreement with the LEGO Group to develop an MMO based on their hugely popular LEGO® Minifigures franchise, a production that would be in line with the new company’s new development strategy. After signing the license agreement in June 2012, a core team of highly experienced developers immediately went to work on customizing Funcom’s proprietary Dreamworld technology for use in the game. In the months that followed the team made amazing strides in the development of the game and in just a few months the team had completed a fully playable alpha version of the game. Thanks to Funcom’s robust internal development tools and a streamlined and highly efficient collaborative process with the LEGO Group, the team has been able to create LEGO themed content at a very impressive pace. LEGO Minifigures are the inhabitants of an unimaginable number of spectacular creations put together by both kids and grown-ups all over the world. Whether it is a knight in shining armor, a brave firefighter or just an oddball in a gorilla suit, these fi gures breathe life into elaborately constructed cities, castles and even space stations in homes everywhere. The LEGO Group produced 340 million minifigures in 2012 (including minifigures not part of the LEGO Minifigures collectibles). The game sets players off on a grand adventure through themed worlds that are built -- brick by brick, piece by piece - using LEGO materials. Players will visit locations such as Medieval world, Space world, Pirate world and Mythology world, where they will battle enemies, collect bricks and develop their characters. Players take control of up to several different Minifigures such as the DJ who drops sound speakers on his enemies or Grandma Visitor who can summon a forest on top of enemies and have the big, bad wolf show up to protect her! Funcom and the LEGO Group will work together to make the game available to consumers in their online channels and will be coordinating activities to provide a broad and enhanced experience for the product line. The game will be a prominent part of the LEGO Minifigures online experience which already has millions of unique visitors every month. Funcom look forward to revealing more exciting information about this exciting game in 2013. For more information, visit www.lego.com/minifigures. Category:Blog posts